


Fantalove

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Demenziale coppia [2]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cosmo vede l'amore trionfare.





	Fantalove

Fantalove

 

Cosmo si affacciò alla finestra, teneva la bacchetta in bocca e la succhiava rumorosamente, la stellina alla sua sommità brillava illuminando la coroncina sul suo capo, il vento faceva ondeggiare l’ampio ciuffo di capelli verdi.

Timmy prese delicatamente la mano di Tootie nella propria.

 “Vuoi metterti con me?” domandò.

Tootie trillò, saltellando sul posto, strinse la mano di Timmy e socchiuse gli occhi dietro gli spessi occhiali. I codini mori le ondeggiarono ai lati del viso.

“Sì… Sì! Sììì!” strillò.

Timmy ridacchiò, arrossì e con l’altra mano si abbassò il cappellino rosa, coprendosi in parte il viso.

Cosmo sorrise.

< L’amore trionfa > pensò.

 

[104].


End file.
